A Group of Thousandths
by SeKaYa
Summary: Albus hatte angewiesen, dass jeder die Neujahrsfeier besuchen musste. Normalerweise hat Severus nichts dagegen, aber dieses Jahr ist er sich sicher, dass niemand mit ihm sprechen will. Was werden Filius, Pomona und Minerva tun?


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J. K. Rowling.

Anmerkung: Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Übersetzung von Sheankelors Story "A Group of Thousandths". Diese Geschichte ist die Vorgeschichte zu den "Deals".

Inhalt: _Albus hatte angewiesen, dass jeder die Neujahrsfeier besuchen musste. Normalerweise hat Severus nichts dagegen, aber dieses Jahr ist er sich sicher, dass niemand mit ihm sprechen will. __Was werden Filius, Pomona und Minerva tun?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Group of Thousandths<strong>

_**~ Vorgeschichte der Deals ~**_

eine Übersetzung

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

><p>Severus beobachtete, wie sich kleine Grüppchen im Raum bildeten. Er ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken und balancierte sein kaum angerührtes Glas auf der Armlehne.<p>

Es war Jahre her, dass er Teil des Kollegiums geworden war, und jedes Jahr hatte er die Neujahrsfeierlichkeiten besucht. Das war der eine Augenblick im Schuljahr, zu dem Albus darauf bestand, dass sie alle zusammenkamen und sich unterhielten. Auch wenn er nicht die geselligste Person war, sogar nach Meinung der meisten weit davon entfernt, wusste er die Mühe zu schätzen, die Albus sich damit machte, seine Kollegen an diesem einen Tag zusammenzubringen.

Die Mühe hatte Früchte getragen, vielleicht kleine, aber sie waren da. Severus hatte Beziehungen mit allen Mitgliedern des Lehrkörpers geknüpft. Die meisten würden ihn nicht verfolgen, um mit ihm ein Gläschen zu trinken oder mit ihm zu reden, aber sie hatten keine Angst davor, ihn aufzusuchen, wenn sie einen Trank brauchten oder eine unangenehme Frage zu Verteidigung hatten, die ein Schüler aufgezeigt hatte. Sie wussten, dass er eine bessere Qualifikation für das Fach hatte als die meisten, die den Posten im Laufe der Zeit inne hatten.

Er rutschte ein wenig in seinem Sitz und beobachtete, wie Babbling zu Sinistra trat und sie ihre übliche Neujahrsdebatte darüber starteten, ob die Konstellationen nun eigentlich Runen oder Bilder am Himmel waren. Jedes Jahr brachten sie neue Beweise, die ihre Seite der Auseinandersetzung unterstützten. Er verbrachte einen Moment damit, zu lauschen und genoss die hitzige Diskussion. Er nippte an seinem Glas und fragte sich, ob irgendjemand in seine Nähe kommen würde, oder ob es so ablaufen würde wie in seinem ersten Jahr als Lehrer. Er würde es ihnen nicht übel nehmen, wenn die kleine Gruppe, die sonst immer vorbeikam, ihn mied. Seine Behandlung von Potter und seinen Freunden dieses Jahr war hart an der Grenze zu grausam und ungerecht, und seine Bevorzugung seines eigenen Hauses hatte deutlich zugenommen.

Sein wandernder Blick landete bei Albus. Er war sich sicher, dass der Schulleiter heute noch zu ihm kommen würde, um zu reden, aber Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit ihm reden wollte. Es war weil Albus sicher war, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkommen würde, tatsächlich sogar versuchte, in die Schule einzubrechen und den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen, dass Severus auf die Art handeln musste, wie er es tat. Ja, er war üblicherweise beleidigend und gemein, aber sein Zorn war normalerweise gleichmäßig zwischen den Häusern verteilt.

* * *

><p>Filius stand auf der anderen Seite des Raums und die Umhänge seiner Kollegen versperrten ihm immer wieder die Sicht. Er bewegte sich etwas nach links und fand den Tränkelehrer erneut in seinem Blickfeld.<p>

Severus saß in dem Sessel, den jeder als seinen anerkannte. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob der Mann nicht im Raum war – niemand saß dort. Filius beobachtete, wie die dunklen Augen durch den Raum schweiften und die Gruppen betrachteten, die sich hier und dort gebildet hatten. Die Sache, die hervorstach, war die komplette Leere rund um den schweigsamen Professor. _'Es ist wie Severus' erstes Jahr hier. Niemand weiß, wie man sich dem Unnahbaren nähert, und das ist er. Severus war noch nie der gesellige Typ. Er ist ein guter Gesprächspartner, aber er würde sich niemals aufdrängen.'_ Die Erinnerungen von Severus als Schüler in Hogwarts vermischten sich mit Filius' Erinnerungen der Jahre, in denen der Mann sein Kollege gewesen war.

Er bewegte sich erneut und sein Blick fiel auf das fast volle Glas in den langen dünnen Fingern. Severus war niemand, der alleine trank, das hatte Filius sehr früh gelernt, und das Glas zeigte, wie einsam der Tränkemeister sich fühlte.

Filius wandte den Blick ab und sah zu Albus. Er fragte sich, warum der Schulleiter dem Verhalten ihres Tränkelehrers nicht Einhalt geboten hatte. Albus war nicht bekannt dafür, Bevorzugung von seinen Lehrern zu tolerieren, noch unterschwellige Grausamkeit, beides Dinge, die Severus dieses Jahr gezeigt hatte. _'Es muss einen Grund dafür geben. Etwas, was man uns nicht erzählt, etwas, mit dem wir nicht behelligt werden sollen.'_

Filius nahm einen langen Schluck aus seinem Glas und wandte sich erneut dem Problem zu, mit dem er sich seit einem halben Jahr beschäftigte. Warum hatte Severus' Verhalten sich in Potters erstem Schuljahr so verändert?

Die offensichtliche Antwort kam zuerst: Severus' Abneigung gegenüber dem Vater des Jungen und seinen Freunden. Die meisten Leute würden nicht weitersuchen, und viele im Kollegium hatten das auch nicht getan, aber Filius gehörte nicht zu den meisten Leuten. Er war schon zu lange an dieser Schule, hatte eine größere Zahl an durchtriebenen und gewieften Schülern unterrichtet, als er zählen konnte. Eine Sache, die er von all diesen Schülern gelernt hatte, war, dass, wenn man eine Antwort ins Gesicht geworfen bekam, man sich duckte und noch einmal hinsah – man würde den wahren Grund dort versteckt finden. Severus rieb ihnen den Grund nicht unter die Nase, aber er wedelte damit vor ihren Augen herum, wie einen Köder. Nein, der wirkliche Grund ging viel tiefer, und Filius war klein genug, um unter die oberste Schicht zu blicken und ihn zu finden. Was war sonst noch anders in diesem Schuljahr? Etwas anderes, außer der Ankunft von Mr. Potter. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er an einen noch viel größeren Unterschied dachte. Der Stein der Weisen war in der Schule versteckt, bewacht durch viele kleine Fallen und Tricks – eine letzte Verteidigungslinie. Eine, von der sie wussten, dass sie nur Zeit kaufen würde, denn mit Sicherheit würde die Person, die danach trachtete, wenn sie durch die Schulbanne kam, sich durch nichts aufhalten lassen, was sie ihr in den Weg legten. Gerüchten zufolge war _ER_ es, Du-weißt-schon-wer, der versuchte, den Stein zu erlangen.

Puzzelteile fielen an ihren Platz, Zahlen passten zusammen, Runensymbole stimmten überein und das Kaleidoskop drehte sich gerade so weit, dass Filius seine Intelligenz anzweifelte, weil er es nicht zuvor erkannt hatte. Severus' Verhalten war nicht anders, weil Potter hier war. Es war anders, weil Malfoy und die anderen _mit Potter_ hier waren, und über dem Ganzen hing die Bedrohung, dass _ER_ zurückkehren könnte. Dieses Spiel ging viel tiefer, als er angenommen hatte, und es war weitaus gefährlicher, als er es für seinen Freund wollte.

_'Freund? Ich möchte sein Freund sein. Nein, ich möchte der tausendste Mann sein. Das ist es, was Severus braucht. Ich weiß, dass Severus, sobald er eine Freundschaft schließt, bei einem bleibt, bis zum Galgen und darüber hinaus. Das ist die Art Freund, die er braucht. Das bedeutet, ich muss dort hinüber gehen und ihm zeigen, dass ich da sein kann. Weil es für diese Art von Freundschaft egal ist, was alle anderen denken, es zählt nur, was sie voneinander denken. Und ich denke, dass Severus all das hier aus einem guten Grund tut.'_

Filius umrundete Vektor und Quirrell. Er gab sich Mühe, nicht die Nase zu rümpfen bei dem Geruch, der vom Turban kam, den der Verteidigungslehrer neuerdings trug. Nachdem er sich zwischen den Gruppen hindurchgeduckt hatte, die überall zusammenstanden, erreichte er schließlich den ruhigen Bereich um Severus.

Er hielt sein Glas vorsichtig, als er sich in den Sessel links von Severus sinken ließ und ihn verzauberte, damit er sich etwas erhöhte. "Guten Abend, Severus." Er wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung von Babbling und Sinistra. "Haben sie irgendetwas Neues vorgebracht, das interessant ist?"

Filius lächelte ob des kurzen Aufflackerns von Überraschung und Dankbarkeit in Severus' Ausdruck. Er hatte auf dem Weg hierher beschlossen, dass er kein Aufhebens darum machen würde, wie Severus sich dieses Jahr verhielt. Severus musste einen Grund haben, einen, in den Filius nicht eingeweiht war, aber ein Grund war ein Grund. Stattdessen würde er das Gespräch mit einer Frage eröffnen, zu der sie beide etwas zu sagen hatten.

"Filius, Sie und ich, wir wissen beide, dass sie alle glaubwürdigen Quellen seit meinem dritten Jahr hier ausgeschöpft haben. Sinistra hat gerade Battericks Bullfrog zitiert und Babbling hat mit Astoria Maple gekontert." Severus' Mundwinkel hoben sich etwas, als er Filius dabei beobachtete, sein Lachen niederzukämpfen. Sie beide wussten, dass diese beiden Personen im späten achtzehnten Jahrhundert bekannt dafür gewesen waren, für Zeitschriften zu schreiben, die schlimmer als der Klitterer waren.

Severus nippte an seinem Glas, bevor er fortfuhr. "Zu einem etwas ernsterem Thema, haben Sie eine Idee, was mit Quirenus passiert ist? Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir jemand kompetenten haben würden, wenn er den Verteidigungsposten übernimmt."

Filius spürte, wie der Schalk schwand, als er über ihren ehemaligen Muggelkundelehrer nachdachte. Er hatte auch große Hoffnungen gehabt. Der Mann war ein Ravenclaw und hatte gewisse Fähigkeiten für sein neues Fach gezeigt, zumindest eine aus Büchern gelernte solide Basis. "Ich weiß nicht. Er ist durch den Mittelmeerraum gereist, um ein wenig Felderfahrung zu sammeln, und –" Seine Stimme verlor sich, da er nicht wusste, was er noch sagen konnte.

Severus nickte, als er einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Albus warf. Könnte Quirenus ebenfalls hier sein, um vor einem dummen Fehler bewahrt zu werden? "Ich frage mich, ob etwas passiert ist, das ihn so erschreckt hat, dass er sich vor seinem Fach fürchtet."

* * *

><p>Minerva erblickte Filius, als er laut lachte und dabei beinahe vom Stuhl fiel. Sie blinzelte und stellte überrascht fest, dass er bei Severus saß. <em>'Warum bin ich erstaunt? Er nimmt sich jedes Jahr einen Moment, um mit Severus zu sitzen. Er tut das seit Severus' erster Feier. Die Frage sollte sein, warum ich nicht da bin. Ich habe bei seinem Stuhl auch seit der ersten Feier einen Halt eingelegt.'<em>

Kesselbrand grinste und lachte über irgendetwas, was Hagrid gesagt hatte. Minerva schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf und zog sich aus der Unterhaltung zurück. Sie war einfach nicht so daran interessiert, welche Geschöpfe im Verbotenen Wald lebten, zumindest nicht so sehr wie diese beiden.

Als ihre Schritte sie in die Richtung lenkten, in der Severus und Filius saßen, kehrten ihre Gedanken zurück zu ihrer Frage. Sie wusste, warum sie überrascht war, dass Filius bei ihm war. Filius war bekannt dafür, kompromislos zu sein, wenn es um Fairness ging, und dieses Jahr war Severus nicht fair. Es musste etwas geben, was sie nicht sah, etwas, was Filius an Severus' Seite zog. _'Severus ist schweigsam, finster und sarkastisch.'_ Sie schnaubte ob der Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _'Ja, ist er, aber er ist immer an deiner Seite, im Guten wie Schlechten, wenn du ihn lässt.'_ Sie dachte an die Freundschaft zwischen Severus und Lily und daran, wie er alles versucht hatte, um sie zu retten. Sie zweifelte ernsthaft an, dass er je aufgab. _'Selbst wenn du ihn nicht lässt. Dir könnte nur nicht auffallen, dass er mit dir im selben Boot sitzt.'_

Sie hielt in ihren Schritten einen Moment inne. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Severus war bei ihnen, genau so, wie er es immer gewesen war, nachdem er aus seinem Fehler gelernt hatte. Aber dieser Fehler … der hatte ihn dazu gebracht, Spion zu werden. Sicherlich erwartete Albus nicht von Severus, diesen Weg noch einmal zu gehen. _'Wenn ich weiß, dass er zu einem hält, durch dick und dünn, dann weiß das auch Du-weißt-schon-wer, was bedeutet, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, aber nur, wenn man ihn so sieht …'_ Sie setzte ihren Weg zu der Stuhlgruppe fort. Severus würde nicht zurück ins Schlangennest gehen ohne einen Freund, der ihm den Rücken stärkte, ohne jemanden, mit er reden konnte, ohne sich über irgendetwas zu sorgen.

Sie ließ sich in den Sessel zu Severus' Rechten sinken und ließ ihren Hut auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen ihnen fallen. Sie konnte sehen, dass die beiden Männer sie gut genug kannten, um ihre Botschaft zu verstehen. Sie würde nirgends hingehen.

Filius lächelte ihr zu. "Genau die Person, auf die wir gewartet haben."

Minerva neigte den Kopf zur Seite und fragte: "Wofür brauchen Sie mich?"

Es war Severus, der die Frage beantwortete. "Wir haben über Feuerwerke diskutiert. Filius kennt die Zauber, um die Lichtshow herzustellen, aber keiner von uns weiß, ob ein verwandelter Feuerwerkskörper explodieren würde."

"Es hängt alles davon ab, wer ihn verwandelt." Minerva lächelte und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Oder eher, wie gut es gemacht wurde."

"Was ist der wichtigste Teil der Verwandlung?" Filius wusste, sein Lächeln könnte als Freude am Gespräch gewertet werden, aber es war in Wahrheit, weil Minerva Severus ebenfalls nicht im Stich ließ.

"Ich glaube immer noch, dass es die Zutaten im Feuerwerkskörper sind. Sie sind es, die für die Farben sorgen und dafür, dass sie explodieren." Severus beobachtete Minervas Miene, um zu sehen, wie sie auf seine Antwort reagierte. Er fühlte sich beinahe so, als wäre er wieder in ihrem Unterricht.

"Sie haben recht, Severus. Aber Sie brauchen auch den richtigen Behälter, oder es fliegt nicht in die Luft." Minerva betrachtete ihre beiden Kollegen und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Das war die Art Diskussion, die sie den ganzen Abend schon vermisst hatte.

* * *

><p>Pomona sah sich im Raum um und versuchte, einen legitimen Grund zu finden, um Binns und den Geschichten, die sie jedes Jahr hörte, zu entkommen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Szene an der Feuerstelle. Jede der Personen, die dort in den Stühlen saßen, wirkte, als würde die Zeit stillstehen. Minerva schien sich über etwas zu freuen, Filius sah aus, als würde er etwas Neues lernen, und Severus … er sah aus wie immer, aber in seiner Körpersprache zeigte sich eine leichte Offenheit.<p>

"Entschuldigen Sie mich, Binns." Sie nickte dem Geist zu und wandte sich ab, ihren Blick noch immer auf der sich nun bewegenden Gruppe geheftet. Sie versuchte, einen Grund zu finden, aus dem Severus nicht mehr allein dasaß.

Severus war während des Schuljahres langsam geächtet worden. Es hatte angefangen, als das Gerücht über Potters erste Zaubertränkestunde in Umlauf gekommen war, und jetzt war es an dem Punkt angelang, an dem niemand mehr mit Severus in den Korridoren oder bei den Mahlzeiten sprechen wollte. _'Also, warum sind sie da?'_ Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich, als sie über diese Frage nachdachte. _'Severus … er verhält sich seltsam dieses Jahr. Ich meine, wirklich seltsam. Normalerweise ist er jemand, der dir gibt, was auch immer du brauchst, und es nicht zurückverlangt … oder zumindest hat er von mir nie etwas zurückverlangt. Natürlich, das war, nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass er alles, was er braucht, aus dem Gewächshaus borgen kann. Vielleicht ist es das. Wir wissen, dass es mitinbegriffen ist, deshalb war es keine große Sache, nichts, worüber man reden müsste. Ich frage mich, ob das hier auch so eine Sache ist, über die man nicht reden sollte.'_

Ihre Schritte führten sie zu der Gruppe, ein neues Glas in der Hand. SIe hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie beinahe am Ende ihres Gedankenganges angelangt. _'Dick oder dünn, richtig oder falsch - Severus ist immer für dich da. Ob es nun wegen einem Schüler ist, der dir Probleme macht, oder wegen einem anderen Professor, der glaubt, dass er alles besser weiß als du.'_

Sie erinnerte sich an eine besonders unangenehme Auseinandersetzung mit dem Lehrer für Verteidigung im letzten Jahr. Der Mann hatte versucht, eins ihrer Gewächshäuser für eine praktische Verteidigungsstunde zu übernehmen, ohne sie zu fragen. Severus war da gewesen und hatte irgendetwas gesammelt, sie wusste nicht mehr was, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, wie der Verteidigungslehrer vor dem drohenden Blick geflohen war, nachdem er versucht hatte, sie wegzuschicken. Natürlich hatte das Messer, dass Severus so fachmännisch gehalten hatte, nicht geschadet. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge, als sie sich an den Anblick erinnerte. Severus hatte nie gefragt, ob sie ihre Erlaubnis gegeben hatte oder nicht - er hatte einfach gehandelt.

Sie vertrieb die Erinnerung aus ihren Gedanken. Sie beschloss, was auch immer der Grund dafür war, dass Severus sich dieses Jahr so merkwürdig verhielt, es war egal. Was wichtig war, war, dass er ihr Freund war und sie ihn nicht ignorieren würde.

Sie ließ sich in den leeren Stuhl fallen. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Haufen auf dem Boden neben Minervas Stuhl. Es sah aus wie römische Kerzen. "Oh, was jagen wir denn in die Luft?"

Ihr Lachen schallte durch den Raum, als ihr drei schockierte Blicke zugeworfen wurden. Zugegeben, Severus' war sehr verdeckt, aber sie konnte ihn immer noch feststellen.

Es war Severus, der ihr antwortete. "Nichts, wenn wir in der nächsten Viertelstunde keine Einigung darüber erzielen können, wie wir den Rauch aus dem Raum bekommen. Ich denke, wir sollten den Zauber benutzen, der die Luft im Tränkeklassenraum bereinigt."

Filius seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ein Luftbewegungszauber, der dafür sorgt, dass er aus dem Fenster zieht."

Pomonas Brauen zogen sich zusammen, als sie nachdachte. "Weder noch. Minerva, wir können den Rauch in etwas verwandeln, oder nicht?"

Minervas Augen leuchteten als sie nickte. "Ja, können wir."

Severus und Filius sahen sich gegenseitig an und gaben dann auf.

Die Gruppe verbrachte die nächsten zehn Minuten damit zu entscheiden, in was der Rauch nun verwandelt werden sollte.

* * *

><p>Severus ging langsam hinunter zu seinem Räumen. Er hatte versprochen, Minerva, Pomona und Filius einen Katertrank zukommen zu lassen. Er würde abwarten und sehen, wer sonst noch vorbeikam, da er gestern genug für das gesamte Kollegium gebraut hatte. Außer Albus' Portion - die Sendung war gegeben.<p>

Der Gedanke an Albus erinnerte ihn an das Gesicht des Schulleiters, als die Feuerwerkskörper zur Decke geflogen und explodiert waren. Sie hatten eine Vielzahl an Funken auf die Leute herabgeregnet, in Form von Dragen, Feen und andere magische Wesen, die den Raum geflutet hatten. Die Rauchfahnen hatten sich in glühende Sterne verwandelt, die den Schriftzug "Frohes Neues Jahr!" gebildet hatten. _'Hagrid und Kesselbrand haben ihr bestes versucht, die Kreaturen zu identifizieren, als sie vorbeiflogen.'_

Er betrat seine Räumlichkeiten, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Er war zu der Feier gegangen in dem Wissen, dass er ausgegrenzt werden würde. Die Leute hielten nicht zu einem, wenn die Dinge schlecht liefen, das hatte er vor langer Zeit gelernt. Das traf vor allem dann zu, wenn sie keine Ahnung hatten, warum man sich so verhielt, wie man es tat. Heute Nacht hatte er noch etwas anderes gelernt. Es gab da jene wenige, die zu einem hielten, egal was passierte.

Er ging hinüber zu seinem Bücherregal und zog seine abgegriffene Ausgabe von Kipling heraus. Er schlug das Gedicht auf, dass die ganze Zeit am Rande seines Bewusstseins war - _The Thousandth Man_. Als er die Worte überflog, zeigte sich ein wahres Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, denn irgendwie hatte er drei Freunde gefunden, auf die die Beschreibung des Tausendsten Mannes zutraf, statt nur einem.


End file.
